


Sticky

by 13Fische



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Fische/pseuds/13Fische
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have never allowed Kakashi to enter his classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: yeah, obviously they're not mine or i wouldn't have to be here.

His desk was a mess. The once carefully stacked papers were now carelessly strewn wild around on the ground. Stuck together by the reminder of their activities. His uniform didn’t fare much better. 

“But Iruka-sensei, you were the one to drag me into this”, remarked Kakashi seemingly innocent. 

“It’s your fault for teasing me like that”, Iruka grumpily replied. 

Iruka took a glance at the jounin and couldn’t suppress a snicker. He did look awfully cute with that glitter stuck in his hair. 

But really, he should have known better than to make Kakashi help clean up after the kids had been doing handicrafts.


End file.
